Second chance
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura was an nerdy girl dating a famous boxer he is dating her because of a bet but when he dumps her he wants her back but cnt because he never saw her again that was until he saw his rival with his arm around her during a boxing match sasusa
1. Chapter 1

HEY HEY HEY I'M LIKE MAKING SO MANY STORY'S BUT REMEMBER I'M KINDA SNEAKING AROUND SO SHUSH DON'T TELL ANYONE .... HEHE OH YAH JUST TELLING YOU IM KINDA COPYING SOME BODY'S STORY NOT COMPLETELY THOUGH JUST THE IDEA..IF YOU FIND THERE NAME THANK HE/HERFOR ME HE/HER ARE AWESOME ..

* * *

SASUKE POV

Ok here's the deal I'm dating this really ugly girl because my friends made a bet for me to date her and i took it she has a flat chest , pink shoulder length hair, no good legs, no boobs , no butt no nothing . Stupid bet but I'm going to break up with her for the super star karin seriously she has everything . I'm konoha's heavy weight boxer and i deserve better i think anyway I'm going to dump her now at the park she told me to meet her there .....

NORMAL POV

"Hey Sasuke-kun " The girl known has Sakura said to her boyfriend.

" hey Sakura we have to talk ...... Sakura im sorry but your dumped please don't cry " Sasuke said with a serious voice.

"ummmm ok Sasuke it's fine i new it was to good to be true well bye " sakura said and went to a trash can and through a box away. Sasuke saw a tear coming down her face and that's when he took the box she through away and saw what was inside which was a gold locket with a picture of her and him kissing each other for the first time at the same place he was now. Sasuke felt guilty he wanted his Sakura no boobed no legs pink hair back sooooooo he called her name but no one answered so he went to Karins house and Brock up with her like this ..(hehe)

* * *

" You have been dumped " Sasuke said to Karin and walked away and she whined and leeched on to him and keap annoying him until she gave up ........................for the day

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

" so your telling me that i'm going aganst Gaara for the sand chapion ship tomarrow " Sasuke asked

" yup how exciting so you got to win ok , ok " Sasuke's trainer Kakashi said .

" yah piece of cak- `ring ring` " Sasuke looked at his phone and noticed a note that said Sakura's B-DAY . Sasuke's face fell he hadn't gone out or got laid ever sense he dumped Sakura he really horrible . " um yah ill be at the ring tomorrow " Sasuke said and sprinted out the door Sasuke really missed her he has been guilty ever sense he dumped her he misses flat chest her dubby legs her pink hair he just misses her .

oh boy was he on for a surprise ....

* * *

NEXT DAY

Sasuke got up and got ready for his next boxing match he was going with his other boxing best friends Naruto , Neji , Kiba , and Shikamaru . Sasuke got out of his house to be meet with a long limo and a annoying yellow object yelling ........( guess who )

" COME ON TEME HURRY UP WE WANT TO GET THERE BEFORE NEJIS HAIR GROWS TO HIS FEET " Sasuke's best friend Naruto said and got a glare from a boy with long hair and white eye's .

" SHUT UP DOBE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD " Sasuke said and all the boy's looked at the date of there phone and saw MARCH 23.

" oh sorry teme didn't know what day it was let's just go " naruto said Naruto became good friend's with Sakura like a little sister and so did Kiba , Nejiand Shikamaru ( they were not the friend's that made the bet that was like other people )

* * *

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT TELL BE AND I GOT THE BASS OF THE STORY FROM SOMEONE WITH THE NAM LIKE XxI AM AWESOMExX

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

HI PEOPLE I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT IF YOU WERE ONE OF THE FIRST ONES TO REVIEWS THAT YOUR AWSOME OH YAHHH YOU ROCKKKKKKKKK ...!!!!...!!!!!!

* * *

When Sasuke and the guy's got out of the limo a bunch of girls were yelling there names as they entered the stadium .( is there a boxing stadium I DO NOT OWN NARUTO yet MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ) When the boys got in they meet up with kakashi who said that Sasuke needed to hurry up because he was making his grand entrance first ................. Sasuke got ready and thats when his song went on with the song forever by drake ( my favorite rapper & FAV SONG ) lil wayne and m&m Sasuke game on with lose basketball shorts that were blue and black and a shirt that had a shirgon on it ( i spelled that wrong ) . Sasuke was thinking there was no point to the shirt because he would not be wearing it for a long time but Sasuke was soon stopped thinking because his appoint Gaara's song came on which was DON'T TRUST ME ( MY OTHER FAV SONG) by ( i don't know ) The lights in the staduim went off but Sasuke could make out two figures walking toward the stage one that was very curvy body and the other a very riped one when the figures got close to the stage the lights turned on . Sasuke studied his opponent red hair red basketball Short's , sand drawing on his shirt but that's when he saw a flash of pink come in to the picture the pink hair went down to the girls waist . sasuke was amazed because there was only one person who had pink hair and that's when his heart stoped the figure turned around and there stood Sakura but not his Sakura a sexy Sakura i mean she had huge chest as big as tshunde's his principle from high school .. She had a Minny skirt on that showed of her long slender legs her butt was perfect and that's when he saw it those big green eyes staring at him that was until he saw her turn smirk and kiss his worst enemy on the MOUTH ( DUNDUNDUNNNNNNN!!!) that's when his world came crashing down.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IM ROUNDED AND IM SOPOSE TO BE DOING HOMEWORK LOVE YOU GUY'S !!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 3

* * *

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I DO NOT OWN THE BASE OF THIS STORY x ohyeshi'mawsomex does this person is my favorite writer people read her stories please **NOW **thank you...

Sasuke was so mad to see his girl in the sand dudes arms that his eyes turned red .

Sasuke watched as Sakura got off the fighting area and went and sat down . Sasuke sent Naruto a look telling him to go check if that really was her .

Naruto got the message so he went and sat next to Sakura .

" what do you want Naruto " Sakura said looking at him but was crushed with a hug by Naruto

" Sakura chan it really is you and you look hot " naruto said which made Sakura giggle .

"um thanks Naruto but i dont think Gaara would like you hugging me "Sakura said

"'well i dont care come on lets go see the guys " Naruto said and draged her to Neji shika and Kiba.

"um Naruto why did you drag Gaaras girl friend over here" asked kiba .

"wow you don't remember me " said Sakura and she poked Shika in the head.

" wait troblesome women " Shika said and pulled Sakura in to a hug.

" well if it isnt little Sakura well not so little anymore " said kiba before hugging her really tightly.

" aww look its my best girlfriend Neji hows the hair " Sakura said and then she was pulled in to a really big hug from Neji because they use to be child hood friends more like brother and sister.

" hey little sis what are you wearing " Neji said looking at Sakura because we all know he is way to protective.

" its called clothing Nejinisan " sakura said going to sit by Naruto .

" no its n--" bing bing let the mach began"

" sorry guys gotta go " said sakura making her way to Gaara .

" what the hell were you doing over there " gaara said gtting mad .

"there like my brothers Gaara chill ok " sakura said giving him a kiss and going back to sit down .

This is how the fight went gaara was wwinning for th first 5 minutes but that ws when Sasuke got so mad that he was dating Gaara that he won the match wich means he knocked Gaara out .Sasuke saw Sakura look at him in the eye and say .

" what the hell were you trying to kill him " sakura said and walked to Gaara

" sakura wait " sasuke sid grabeing her wrist .

" what Sasuke " Sakura said turning around .

" please let me talk " sasuke said

" no you left me for a model well that's to bad Because sasuke im no model and im sorry i wasnt what you wanted but the great Uchiha deserves better then a doctor doesn't he sasuke 5 years ago you never looked like you care so know i dont i LOVED you now lve me alone. 

* * *

OK WHAT DID YOU THINK IIKED IT YAHHHHH REMEMBER THE BASE OF THIS STORY IS OWNED BY Xohyeshi'mawsome" REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

OK PEOPLE I KNOW MY SPELLING WAS BAD BUT IM GONNA SAY THIS FOR THE LAST TIME I WAS GROUNDED SO I HAD TO WRITE MY STORIES FAST SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ON ME AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. REMEMBER XOHYSHI'MAWSOMEX OWNS THE BASE OF THIS STORY

* * *

Sasuke and th boys were currently at a party because Sasuke won the match. Sasuke was not in th mood to talk to anyone or drink so he went outside. When Sasuke got outside he pulled out his cellphone and saw the picture of Sakura .

" huh no use i left her for a slut just to be left with nothing " Sasuke said to him self out loud.

" foolish little brother do you always talk to yourself "Said a person behind Sasuke.

" what do you want Itachi " Sasuke said with a sigh .

" I know you don't think i care but i do so i am going to get her back for you " Itachi said .

" hn and how ? " Sasuke asked .

" little brother all i need you to do is come to my match on sunday and i will gwt you your cherry blossom back " Said Itachi .

" fine ill be there " said Sasuke who got up and headed into his car and rode off .

" good because i miss the pink little girl to " itachi said to im self also getting in his car and riding off to who knows were.

* * *

Sakura is currently at the hospital with Gaara .

"are you ok babe" said Gaara getting closer to Sakura.

" yup sorry just thinking " Sakura said.

" about " Gaara asked.

" nothing i got to go sorry ill see you tomarrow ok " Sakura Said and kissed him on the lips .

" ok babe drive careful " said Gaara playfully.

" yah yah yah " said Sakura befor exiting the room and next the hospital door.

Sakura was walking to her car when her cellphone rang.

'shush girl shut your lips do the heller keller and talk with your lips'

" hello " sakura said picking up her phone .

" hey cherry blossom meet me at the ark in 10 " said a voice Sakura new to well.

" this better be good Itachi someone better be dieing because if i get there and no ones hurt you will be i am gonna smash your face in to a wal- " it is stop talking you violent girl just go to ' that ' park " said Itachi with a smirk that even Sakura could hear on the phone line. ( is that even possible ).

" whatever im going " said hanging up the phone .

* * *

" good " said Itachi .

" ok so what are we going to do " Asked Naruto .

" we are going to kidnap her " said Itachi .

" you do know that Sakura is a black belt in karate " said Neji and Shika and Kiba nodded .

" ummm whatever just kidnap her please do you want my foolish brother moping around all day every day " said with a smirk as he watched all the boys eyes widen .

" Itachi just said please " Said Naruto but was stopped when he saw pink in view and jumped behind the tree fallowed bye Neji , Shika and Kiba .

* * *

" stupid Uchiha and his commands " said Sakura who was reaching 'the' park . thats when she saw Itachi in view with a worried face.

" what happend who died " sakura asked.

" no one can't a friend want to see another friend " said Itachi .

" Itachi we all know that , that is not why you called me here " sakura said .

" no i came here to invite you to my match tomarrow " said Itachi with a smirk .

" no " sakura said turning around .

" ok then get her " Itachi said and Naruto , Shika , Neji and kiba came out into view and tied Sakura's arms and legs.

" Uzumakie ,Inzuka .nara and huggya put me down " Sakura said with anger.

" sorry saki we can't or else itachi will kill us " said Naruto.

" Naruto if you dont put me down i will kill you " said Sakura with even more anger.

" ummm no neji you hold her " naruto said and Gave sakua to Neji .

" please put me down why are you kidnaping me anyway " sakura said trying to calm down .

" because and nope " said Shika bfore he knocked out Sakura.

" why did you do that " asked Naruto .

" to troblesome come on lets go " said Shika leading th way to his car .

" umm that went well " said Kiba

* * *

SO DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE SAY YES WELL PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YAH ......


	5. Chapter 5

OK PEOPLE I LIKE JUST FINISHED MY 4 CHAPTER KNOW IM ON TO THE 5 WOHOOO LETS GO .

* * *

Sakura wok up the next morning with her head pounding . Sakura looked around for a sign for were she is and she found out she was currently in Itachi's house on his bed. wait on his bed.

"   
" Sakura yelled.

* * *

" you think she's awake " asked Naruto.

" what gave you that impression " said Itachi sarcastically while getting up of his couch to check if Sakura was alive.

* * *

" ITACHI UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR HOUSE IN YOUR ROOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM " Sakura said and the boys who were sitting on the couch couldn't control there laughter not even Neji and Shika .

* * *

10 minutes later

" so what did we learn today boys " Sakura asked .

" never kidnap a black belt and never get on Sakura chans bad side " said all the boys at the same time .

" good so Itachi what am i here for " Sakura asked while bandaging Shikamarus noise .

" you'll find out " Itachi said.

" ITACHI THATS IT DO WE WANT WHAT HAPPENED 10 MINUTES AGO TO HAPPEN AGO " Sakura asked them .

_flash back_

_Sakura got off the bed and went over to Itachi and started yelling at him for kidnaping her and how if it was a different girl he would be put in jail until Itachi said the very two words that caused him to have a broken noise ._

_" annoying women " said Itachi and that's when everything went A wall and for Itachi thats when everything went red on his 100 dolor shirt ._

_" troublesome women don't kill him h has a fight today " said shika but in a blink of eye shika was knocked out cold . With a broken noise . Thats when Sakura herd laughter coming from none other then Naruto and Kiba who were knocked out with in like 5 seconds . Thats whn she turned to Neji ._

_" do you have a problum with all this " sakura asked with so much anger she could explode._

_" no " Neji said a little scared or so thats what he tought in his mind._

_

* * *

" _NO " yelled all the boys.

" so tell me what im doing here please before i get really mad " sakura said while getting up from fixing Shika's when her phone rang .

' shush girl shut your lips do the heller keller and talk with your hips'

" hello " oh hey babe " oh im sorry i can't visit " um why well "Sakura said while snapping her figures so thy could give her a answer and they did by hitting naruto. " because Naruto is sick and he ns my help and h wont answer to any other doctors treatment " oh my god Gaara grow up like i would cheat on you with Naruto " you know what Naruto is more important then you you stuck up bastard chill Naruto is like my brother " yah whatever " sakura said and then hung up and saw smirks on everyone's faces.

" he was not pleased your going to pay for this Itachi now lets go " Sakura said pulling Itachi by the ear to his car.

" were are we going " Itachi asked.

" your going to fight madara today arnt you and you told me to come so were going because you fight in an hour" sakura said

" oh yah ok " said Itachi as he got in the drivers seat and sakura got in shot gun and everyone else went in to there own cars.

* * *

" she's fucken cheating on me i know it and with that Naruto " said Gaara as he got in his car and drove to the fighting place were he knew Itachi would be fighting witch meant Sasuke would be there wich would cause Naruto to tag along and thats when he would find Sakura and tell her like it is .

* * *

Sasuke was currently in the back were Itachi would hang out waiting for his name to be called so he could fight. Thats when he herd laughter that sounded really simalar to there she was the love of his life .

* * *

Sakura was walking with Itachi to his hang out place laughing at what Naruto had just Said about if he could create a turtle that could fly that was until Itachi opened the door to his hang out place and Sakura looked up to be meet with the other Uchiha .

" sakura " sasuke said as he watchd as her eyes watered and she turned around and ran away and thats when he ran after her.

" should i fallow them " Said Naruto .

" give them time naruto " said Itachi.

* * *

sasuke was running after sakura as he rounded the corner he saw gaara approching Sakura so he hid behind the corner still watching .

" were is he Sakura your mine ill kill him " gaara said while approching Sakura.

" who Gaara who " Asked Sakura wipeing away her tears.

" YOU FUCKEN KNOW WHO NARUTO THE ONE YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH " Gaara said and Sasuke eyes widen.

" im not cheating on you Gaara you should know that " Sakura said looking him in the eyes

" don't lie to me " Gaara said and lifted his hand to hit Sakura but was stopped byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DID PLESE REVIW


	6. Chapter 6

OK PEOPLE THIS IS FOR YESTERDAY WHICH WAS NARUTOS BDAY IM GOING TO UPDATE 2 STORIES THAT HAVE THE MOST REVIEW AND HERES NUMBER 1.R&R.

Gaara was about to hit Sakura but a hand shot out and stopped it. Sakura looked up and was surprised to see Sasuke she got out of Gaara's hold and ran behind Sasuke.

"Uchiha what are you doing here "asked Gaara with anger in his eyes.

"My brothers match what are you doing you didn't plane on hurting Sakura were you" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who brought harm to her a couple of years ago "Said Gaara with a smirk because Sasuke forgot.

"I don't think that's any of your business "said Sasuke with the Uchiha glare.

"Ah but it is I toke that whore away from you after "Said Gaara. That was until Sasuke punched him in the face.

"She's not a whore" said Sasuke and this whole time Sakura stared wide eyed she felt weird. That was until Gaara got up and spit out blood.

"Fine you want her I want her next Friday boxing match whoever wins gets her deal "said Gaara. Sasuke thought a little that was when he looked at Sakura and she nodded. And Sasuke smirked.

"Ok this Friday Uchiha ring "Said Sakura.

"HN "said Gaara as he stared at Sakura then walked away. That's when Sasuke turned around and stared at Sakura and said.

"Sakura I'm so sorry please for—"but before he could finish Sakura had slapped him but what surprised him the most was that Sakura crashed her lips with his and stared making out with him. Sasuke got over the Shock and licked her bottom lip for entrance which she gave. Both of them fought for domination and of course Sasuke won. When they pulled away Sakura rested her head against his and said.

"Thank you "Sakura said and Sasuke smiled yes people smiled and hugged Sakura.

"HN so want to go watch Itachi kick some ass" asked Sasuke.

"Sure "said Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked in. As they walked in all Sasuke's Friends smiled at their hands together. Sasuke kissed Sakura's check and went over to tell Naruto and the others about the match.

Later on at night Itachi's party at Uchiha's house.

Naruto was currently dancing with Hinata who was really red Shikamaru was with Ino and Neji was with ten ten.

"Sasuke I'm tired" said Sakura as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on lets go lay down "said Sasuke as he led her to his room. As they got in to Sasuke's room Sasuke went to his draw and toke out and Uchiha shirt and gave it to Sakura so she could Change.

"Turn around Sasuke "said Sakura with a blush. Sasuke turned around he saw a mirror and turned it in an angel so he could see but to his disappointment she put the shirt on then she toke everything off. Then she said done and she went and laid on Sasuke's bed under the covers a few Seconds after Sasuke Joined her. And then Sakura asked.

"Do you think you can win "asked Sakura with her eyes closed?

"HN I'm not losing you again "said Sasuke and then he kissed her and they both fell asleep.

SO PEOPLE U LIKE REVIEW PLEASE I NEED 10 TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS IS NOT MY MAIN FOCUS Happy day Naruto for yesterday.


End file.
